


life bond

by loopunderground



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopunderground/pseuds/loopunderground
Summary: Han was especially kind to him these days, he knew when it was a bad day, knew how to make Luke feel cared for and loved. The time he’d spent with Han had made him think a lot about what being alive meant to Luke. What their future meant to him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	life bond

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies! it has been a hot minute since i wrote some skysolo but i was really inspired by some [fanart](https://lilalou-draws.tumblr.com/post/184277933504/he-said-yes-in-my-head-it-would-be-luke-who) i saw on tumblr by lilalou-draws and it stole my heart, so this is based on that!
> 
> warnings: the start of this fic describes luke dealing with survivors guilt. it's just the first paragraph so if you want to skip it just go to the second para!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Some days, unsurprisingly, were harder than others. Often before the day had even started Luke had to repeat to himself over and over ‘we won, we made it, they didn’t die in vain’. Those days took their toll. Especially since he knew that he was accountable for so many deaths, good people had died and sacrificed themselves for him: the mother he doesn’t remember, his father, Beru and Owen, Biggs, Ben, good people with kind hearts who had died so that he could survive. Most of the time he felt undeserving of it - his ability to use the force didn’t make him any better than the rest of them, no matter what people said. They should have survived too. There hadn’t even been time to give some of them the burial they deserved. 

Some of them didn’t even have bodies left to bury.

But it was fine. Despite those he’d lost, he’d been lucky that so many of his friends had survived. And for that he was eternally grateful. These days he couldn’t imagine not having Leia around, fussing over him with sisterly affection, as though they’d grown up together all along. She had done so well for herself since the war, Luke had never been more proud of her. She’d had a rougher time than anyone could have guessed, or than she’d like to admit. People often forgot she’d lost her entire planet. Her people. Her family. Luke often regretted that he would never meet her parents, he would have done anything to get to know the people who raised someone so strong and resilient in the face of all the horrors that the war had brought her. The two of them had become so much closer since they’d realised how deep their connection ran, something that brought him great comfort; Leia might not be following the same path as him, but she understood him regardless. He could talk to her, and more importantly she could talk to him. When she wasn’t busy of course, out of the three of them she always had the most on her plate. And speaking of the three of them… There was Han. Sweet, gentle Han who had stayed with them despite it all. Stayed with Luke. Han was especially kind to him these days, he knew when it was a bad day, knew how to make Luke feel cared for and loved. The time he’d spent with Han had made him think a lot about what being alive meant to Luke. What their future meant to him.

Their immediate future however was currently up for debate. Pleasantly, though. They were on something of a holiday, not that Luke had known beforehand. One of Han’s little schemes - he’d informed high command that Luke was needed on some special Jedi pilgrimage, which apparently they’d all sucked up since they were eager to see what plans he had in stock for re-establishing some kind of Jedi Order (not that he had any definite plans, but he couldn’t just _tell_ them that). And then of course he’d told Luke himself that Madine wanted them to go back to some of the old bases and pick up any leftover equipment. So they’d said goodbye to their friends, boarded the Falcon and left without any suspicion. Though they’d barely made the jump to hyper-space before Han broke out in a grin and explained what was really going on.

_“Listen you deserve a break kid. And let’s face it, you don’t know how to relax anymore, so I figured I’d just have to kidnap you and remind you.”_

_“I see. I suppose Chewie’s here to make sure I don’t force the ship around and head back, since apparently you think I’m incapable of fun these days.”_

_“You’re not incapable, you’ve just forgotten how to. And nah, he tagged along just to make it look more legit to Madine, we’re dropping him off at Kashyyyk so he can see his tribe again.”)_

Despite his complaints, Luke was amused and quietly touched by the gesture. That Han had gone to so much effort just to let him have a small respite from his responsibilities meant a lot. And it had been so long since the two of them had spent time together properly. A boyish joy bubbled within him, remembering the fantasies he’d had when they’d first met, desperately yearning to travel the stars with Han. They were happening at long last, and now there was no longer a war to worry about.

They’d been in the cockpit for a few hours now, and Luke was happily staying quiet whilst Han and Chewie bickered over something in the background. All he could do was watch Han, think about everything they’d shared together. How good Han was for him, and how he’d seen Han develop over the course of knowing each other, how he’d learnt to accept that it was okay to care for people. And how adamantly and fiercely he’d cared for Luke.

And all of a sudden, not in some blinding realisation, nor with an overwhelming tide of emotion, but with a quiet and reserved certainty, as he looked at the man he was so deeply in love with, Luke knew exactly what he had to do.

Chewie had ruffled Han’s hair, evidently having won their debate, and left the two of them alone in the cockpit, where Han just rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair. 

“Honestly,” Han said, looking over for validation, “he’s a menace.”

“Sure.” Luke replied, smiling fondly. _Yes_ , he thought, _I want this_.

“Anyway, what are you smiling about over there?”

“Nothing much. Just thinking about a life-bond with you.”

Han stilled. Turned to look at him, his mouth hung open. _Oh blast,_ Luke thought, _I didn’t mean to come right out with it._

“Ah… Sorry. I guess I should have built up to that.” Luke rambled. “That’s what people usually do, right? I wouldn’t know though, I haven’t- Well I haven’t met anyone who’s proposed so-”

“Luke,” Han said, his voice thick with emotion, “are you serious?”

Luke nodded slowly, trying to be as honest as he could since he’d already blurted himself into this.

“I love you.” he said softly. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I know it… I know I’m asking for a lot and that it’s selfish of me to ask. But I want to make sure I’m always there with you, fighting alongside you… Seeing the stars with you.”

Luke paused for a moment, seeing a variety of emotions flicker across Han’s face. He supposed he could simply reach out with the force to try and determine what Han was really feeling, but in truth he was nervous, afraid, so worried that he’d messed this up for the both of them.

“So,” he repeated, trying to will away his growing nerves, “would you want to? With me?”

Han stared at him a moment longer, surprise still evident in his features, before he broke out into the biggest smile Luke had ever seen on him.

“Ah geez Luke,” he said, running a hand through his hair, “you beat me to it. There were bets on us y’know.”

For a second Luke didn’t understand what he was saying, until his racing heart seemed to beat faster once the words sunk in. Internally he breathed a sigh of relief, and outwardly he let himself smile back just as bright. “You scoundrel, and you didn’t bet on me?”

“Well you know,” he shrugged, flicking the autopilot switch and standing up, “was planning to do it myself on this trip but. Apparently someone here just couldn’t wait.”

“So it’s a yes then?”

Han offered his hand to Luke and pulled him up to standing, leaning in close. “Luke...” he said, cupping his face, “You really think I’d say no?”

Luke let his own hand rest over Han’s. “You’ve never been the type to settle down. It’s a big commitment, and I couldn’t live with myself knowing I was holding you back from something better.”

Han let out a small laugh, disbelieving and fond. “Kid I made my decision when I turned around and decided I couldn’t leave you to die taking on that goddamn suicide run they were asking of you. I’ve been coming back to you since the beginning Luke, haven’t you noticed?”

“Oh.” Luke said quietly, and before he could say anything else Han leaned in and kissed him.

He never thought he’d have anything like this. Didn’t think he even deserved this kind of happiness. Everything he’d learnt so far about the Jedi had shown him what lonely lives they led, and in his desperate attempt to be everything his mentors wanted him to be, he’d closed himself off from everyone - after all his attachments had only caused other people nothing but pain and death. But he was so glad to be wrong.

“You know,” Luke said as he pulled back, “Leia will probably want you to ask for her permission or something along those lines, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“You assume I already haven’t,” Han replied smugly, “which I have. And besides, you’re gonna have to ask Chewie too y’know.”

Luke blushed and looked towards the door. “That conversation may have already happened also.”

Han laughed and pulled him into an embrace. “What a pair we make, huh?”

At that moment Chewie came back, looked between the two of them for a second before putting two and two together, roaring with happiness and scooping them both up into a tight hug.

“Were you outside listening this whole time?” Han wheezed, trying to pat Chewie’s back and get him to let them go. Chewie growled out an affirmative and Han just rolled his eyes fondly. 

“ _I told the cub to make sure he took care of you. But you’d better take care of him too_.” Chewie added, fixing him with a stern look.

“Hey now,” Han said, raising his hands up defensively, “I got enough of a shovel talk from Leia, I don’t need it from you too. Besides, I’ve been taking care of him since we first met, haven’t I?”

“Han...” Luke objected.

“It’s true! I love you but I’ve never met anyone with less self-preservation in my life.”

“I love you too.” Luke said with a smile, ignoring everything else.

“Ah, Luke....” Han replied quietly. Chewie’s voice rumbled behind them happily, as he ruffled both of their heads. 

“Listen,” Han said after a moment, “I don’t know about Tatooine proposals but in Corellia people usually wear rings? You don’t have to wear it on your hand though, a lot of people wear it as a pendant or something, but I have them both with me, s’up to you.”

“I’d like that… There isn’t much formality about proposals on Tatooine, other than asking the other’s family, which you’ve already taken care of.” 

Han chuckled, as though he couldn’t believe this was happening and that they’d both managed to get this far, before leaving to go retrieve the rings. Luke remembered asking Beru once about her marriage to Owen, to which she had smiled fondly but said it was a small affair, as were most marriages amongst poor farmers like themselves. Back when he was young he’d never even thought about that, too busy trying to find a way off planet, but now there was an infinity expanding out in front of them and Luke, in a sudden rush, wondered whether they could get away with going through all the motions whilst they were away. No fancy ceremony, just the two of them and an officiator, with Chewie as the witness, like his own parents. There were a few tucked away records that officiated the marriage between his father and mother, which he’d been lucky to find. He really would be following in their footsteps if that’s what happened. It wouldn’t be the wisest decision, Leia would be annoyed for certain if they just ran away and eloped without her being there, since she was the only family he had anymore - no doubt she’d want to be there to give him away. But for a moment… It was nice to think about. 

Chewie ruffled Luke’s hair again, shaking him from his thoughts and Luke smiled at him. He was surprised with just how eager Chewie was for this to happen, back when he’d brought up the possibility. Nothing had been set in stone back then, and of course Luke had said everything in theoreticals, asking Chewie’s opinion on if he was good enough for Han, what he thought Han wanted with the future. Though he shouldn’t have been surprised with the responses he received, since the wookie was very dedicated to his family, both biological and forged. Luke had been relieved, and thankful to have his blessing, and Chewie had said that it was nice that someone else was looking out for Han after all these years too. Soon enough Han came back into the cockpit, gesturing for Luke to hold out his hand. He did so, and Han smiled as he slipped one of the rings on Luke’s finger, before allowing Luke to do the same to him. They were simple rings, nothing fancy, and perfect for them. The blue rush of hyperspace glinted off the rings, as though the stars themselves were dancing around the metal. 

“So.” Luke smiled at him.

“So.” Han echoed back, allowing himself to slip back into the pilot's seat, as Luke settled beside him in the co-pilot’s chair. 

“After Kashyyyk, where are we heading?” Luke asked.

“Anywhere,” Han grinned at him, “anywhere you want kid.”

* * *

The warmth of the sunlight on her face was a kinder wake-up call than Leia was used to. On a normal day her alarm would have woken her long ago but this was her first day off in months, so she let herself be brought to consciousness slowly, eventually letting her eyes open to see her room cast in the soft morning rays. There was a peace that had settled into her bones that she hadn’t quite adapted to yet, but she was slowly growing more comfortable with its presence. The war days still haunted her but she had finally started to accept that the immediate call to duty was over, and now she could return to the environment which she thrived best - politics. And despite this being her morning off, she couldn’t resist checking her datapad immediately to see if she’d missed anything. No doubt Threepio would be telling her in his usual rambling way that she’d been ordered to relax and avoid work had he been there, but thankfully for her the anxious droid was also on a break. She wasn’t surprised to see any new alerts, though she figured Mothma had probably made everyone swear to leave her out of any new message threads, just to spare her some stress. It was sweet, if unnecessary, but Leia appreciated the gesture. As she switched over to her private messages, she saw there was one from Luke. The message had no title, and she clicked on it curiously, wondering if it was about their trip. She was aware they weren’t actually on any kind of mission, since she’d agreed with Han that Luke was looking exhausted these days, haunted by ghosts he couldn’t let rest, and she figured some time away would do him some good. When the message opened, she realised that he’d sent her a holo, and when she saw it and read the text underneath, she felt a happiness stir within her that she’d not felt in a very long time. She smiled brightly as she took in both of their faces, and the rings glinting on their fingers.

_He said yes!_

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys So Much ;;
> 
> please leave comments!! i'd like to hope skysolo fandom is still around


End file.
